Quahog Football Challenge Football Field
File:Gameonqfcinfo2.PNG|Training Facility: Week 1 Tap the Football Field to view the requirements to move down the field. The top of the window that appears when tapping the Football Field will tell you how many yards away you are from the goal line. Reach the goal line to score a Touchdown! Scoring Touchdowns will award you with materials needed to win games at the Scoreboard. It is part of the Quahog Football Challenge event. While progressing down the field, the requirements are random but will be two of the following tasks: 'Week 1' * Build Two More Football Launchers * Take Out 1 Annoying Super Fan * Take Out 2 Annoying Super Fans * Take Out 3 Annoying Super Fans * Collect 1 Face Grease * Collect 2 Face Grease * Collect 3 Face Grease * Collect 2 Helmets * Collect 3 Helmets * Collect 4 Helmets * Turn in 1 Face Grease * Turn in 2 Face Grease * Turn in 4 Face Grease * Turn in 2 Helmets * Turn in 3 Helmets * Turn in 4 Helmets * Turn in 5 Helmets * Have ChrisRun Around with Bucket on Head (4 hours) * Have Football Jersey Chris Work for It (4 hours) * Have Football Jersey Chris Practice Blocking (8 hours) * Have Jerome Throw a Short Pass (2 hours) * Have Mort Retreat Cowardly (2 hours) * Have Peter Stub His Knee (2 hours) * Have Quagmire Throw a Short Pass (2 hours) * Have Richard Sherman Hold a Press Conference (4 hours) * Have Tom Brady Make a Perfect Throw (2 hours) 'Week 2' * Build 3 Football Launchers * Collect 2 Football Jerseys * Collect 2 Gloves * Take Out 2 Rival Football Players * Take Out 3 Rival Football Players * Take Out 4 Annoying Super Fans * Turn in 1 Glove * Turn in 3 Gloves * Turn in 3 Face Grease * Turn in 5 Face Grease * Turn in 1 Football Jersey * Turn in 3 Football Jerseys * Turn in 4 Helmets * Turn in 5 Helmets * Have Bonnie Twerk It (4 hours) * Have Bruce Make the Easy Catch (4 hours) * Have Cam Newton Complete a Pass (4 hours) * Have Cheerleader Bonnie Shake Her Pom Poms (6 hours) * Have Jerome Grow His Fro (4 hours) * Have Joe Patrol the School (4 hours) * Have Lois Make the Easy Catch (4 hours) * Have Richard Sherman Make a One Handed Catch (4 hours) 'Week 3' * Take Out 1 Blind Referee * Take Out 2 Blind Referees * Take Out 2 Rival Football Players * Take Out 3 Rival Football Players * Take Out 3 Annoying Superfans * Take Out 4 Annoying Superfans * Turn in 2 Cleats * Turn in 3 Cleats * Turn in 4 Cleats * Turn In 2 Yellow Flag * Have Meg Practice Bird Calls (6 hours) * Have Fit Brian Pretend to Like Kale Smoothies (6 hours) * Have Lois Run Up The Middle (6 hours) * Have Football Jersey Chris Binge on Game Day Food (6 hours) * Have Brett Favre Enjoy Retirement (8 hours) * Have Rob Gronkowski Do Some Heavy Lifting (4 hours) * Have Silly Nanny Peter Dance the Shipoopi (6 hours) * Have Richard Sherman Hold a Press Conference (4 hours) * Have Peter Overeat (6 hours) * Have Joe Raid Personal Weapons Stash (6 hours) Category:Quahog Football Challenge